Hiding in the corner
by Animebitch 264
Summary: Jonesy's popular, arrogant, selfish, rich and a real lady's man. But when he meets Jude, a gentle, innocent and forgiving boy, love seems to bloom instantly, but how can Jonesy trust himself to preserve Judes joy and happiness and to not crush his delicate innocence. Rated for language, yaoi. don't like, don't read. This is Jonesy x Jude and Wyatt x Jude
1. Chapter 1

Humming a broken unidentifiable tune Jonesy leisurely walked with an 'I-art-Holier-than-thou' air about him. He was on top of the world, he had gotten three B's and an A- on his last few tests, he had a new extremely easy job and he was an obvious shoe in for the "Christmas King" at the dance now all he needed was some gorgeous arm candy then the crown was his. And since it was a long weekend what better time to find the perfect babe to bring.

'She'd have to be tall but not taller than me, with long legs but not a short torso, with long but not ridiculously long hair. preferably blonde or a dark reddish brown' Jonesy continued to list off mandatory characteristic as he walked down the gigantic mall halls sparing a few appreciative glances towards a few of the less than covered women walking by 'And of course she'd need_ huge_ jugs, ones that would bounce when she walked and completely pop out of her too-tight dress when she danced, and she wouldn't fix it cause she loved the way I'd would look at her, with my-'

"GaaAAH!" Jonesy's very -ehem- _manly_ shriek echoed off the malls domed walls followed by a loud, ridiculously painful crash, Successfully cutting of his beautiful fantasies.

Sitting up Jonesy saw a mangled, messed mop of bright blond hair settled on his chest, the skateboard the boy had been riding lay forgotten somewhere to the side "WHAT THE FUCK! Damn it watch where you're going..." Jonesy's rage filled bellows died off when the boy on his chest's head lifted revealing a pair of sparkling milky blue eyes, plump pink lips forming a small sheepish smile, a perfect little button nose, his shining blond locks framing his face like a golden halo –was that a harp? Oh god how long had he been staring?

"Ahem, could you get off me by any chance?" he spoke hesitantly almost trying not to break the sweet silence between them, but the shoppers were starting to move again and they were going to get trampled if they didn't get up soon.

"Oh, I'm so sorry man" the boy's voice was soft, slightly breathless, and was that a blush creeping up his cheeks? Feeling around on the floor above his head but still next to him as if trying to see whether or not it was safe to step there or not, once his palm was flat on the ground he dragged it down in an arc once he'd pressed his hand back to his thigh he pushed himself up making his back arch backwards and his chest push against Jonesy's stomach. Once successfully on his feet he quickly held out his hand to help up the tall Latino, grabbing his hand he stood, unable to compare the contrast of his dark, tanned skin and the small boys unblemished creamy white skin.

Remembering why he was mad in the first place "Dude don't you watch were your fuckin going!" he felt a little bad when he saw the smaller boy flinch but- wait, was he even looking at him? No! He wasn't, he was staring off over Jonesy's shoulder "Oh my- dude can you at least look at me, while I'm talking to you!?" this made the boy jump, his eyes widened slightly but still looking forward.

"Oh I'm sorry man" he said, placing his hands on Jonesy's shoulders he tilted his head up towards Jonesy's taking tiny steps forward until he was close enough for his breath to ghost over Jonesy's throat and collar bone -being shorter and much more petite than Jonesy, he wasn't level with the Jonesy's lips. "Is that better?" he asked completely oblivious to Jonesy's blatantly obvious discomfort. "ugh.." an aggravated sigh escaping Jonesy's lips without his noticing, pinching the bridge of his nose Jonesy brushed the smaller boys hands off "dude, just. _Watch_. _WHERE_. _YOU'RE_.**_GOING!_**" Jonesy's voice held an untamed rage that was an obvious threat to the smaller boy in front of him.

And why was he angry, hell if he knew! It was just the way the boy could make Jonesy react, it was like the boys touch lit his entire body on fire, the boy was electrifying his cells and making his heart pound. He didn't even know the boy but the blond made him feel like this. Hell he didn't even know his NAME

Looking back down out of his distracted thoughts he saw the boy's face, his eyes were glassy and unfocused his eyes fluttering a few times, keeping his tears at bay. Looking up at Jonesy he smiled gently, making Jonesy feel like an even bigger ass "I'm sorry Jonesy, I didn't mean to hit you. I guess I wasn't... looking...S-sorry" In the end the blonde's voice cracked, turning around he tried to walk away, grabbing the boy's shoulders he stopped him before he could run away. Letting out a sigh he spun the boy around keeping him at arm's length

"Look, I'm sorry, uh..." catching on to Jonesy's distress the smaller boy quickly piped up with a gentle smile "oh, Jude, my names Jude"

"Jude, I'm sorry for getting so angry, but you really need to watch where you're going" Jonesy rushed out in a huff, this was starting to get kind of weird.

"I'm sorry I'll... _watch_ where I'm going" Jude spoke with an amused sort of grin playing on his lips. Dropping his board on the ground he got ready to push off, before riding he turned back with a warm, inviting smile "I guess I'll _see_ you around" his voice was filled with a childish amusement, so innocent it was as if Jude had never found the _need_ to grow up.

Unconsciously watching Jude as he skated off, until the blond boy was lost in the crowds once again. A content grin that barely showed the rows of perfectly straight pearly whites behind dark lips had formed without his notice. "Ah so I see you've finally met Jude" An almost giddy sigh came from behind him, jumping Jonesy turned to see Wyatt standing behind him. "Ah yeah, the guy bumped into me, dudes gotta watch it" Jonesy tried to sound frustrated or distressed but he failed miserably, coming off almost happy about it. A deep throaty laugh came as a response, looking at Wyatt confusedly Jonesy just waited for an explanation.

As his chuckles died down Wyatt caught the look on Jonesy's face, pinching the bridge of his nose a small sigh escaped from Wyatt's lips "you weren't joking were you?" again confused by his friends question he answered "um, no why would I? I mean come on I'm so hot you can't help but see me!" his usual ego back in place and smug words escaping a smirking mouth as all seemed right again.

"Jonesy" The dark skinned boy sighed "He couldn't watch for where he was going even if he tried" unfazed by the dry tone Wyatt was using Jonesy smirked smugly, happy that things were going per usual again "Oh why? Because my absolute gorgeousness was too distracting?" he taunted. Wyatt glanced a glare at Jonesy "No, he couldn't _watch_ because he's _blind_!"

"Oh..._Oh_!... Oh fuck"


	2. what's next?

Hanging his head in shame Jonesy chose to ignore Wyatt's infuriated aura "Well, at least you didn't say anything stupid, right?" Wyatt's voice was menacing, rough and raw and even though his voice was low it was as if he was yelling right in Jonesy's face. Deciding that speaking would probably make this even worse a small hesitant shrug was all that he responded with.

"Damn it Jonesy!" Wyatt's mood seemed to be everywhere at once, he was angry at Jonesy for making Jude upset, worried about how Jude could've taken whatever Jonesy had said and very annoyed that Jude was skateboarding in the mall, again. "I just yelled at him about watching where he was going!" Jonesy loudly defended, closing his eyes tightly he held up his arms as if to shield a blow to the head. Slowly peeking out when he heard a loud, relieved sigh from Wyatt "oh, that's fine." Wyatt waved away all worry he'd had about Jonesy hurting Jude "I can't believe you got me so worked up" with a shake of his head Wyatt started off towards the centre of the mall, no doubt to go to 'Grind Me'. Blinking in confusion Jonesy dropped his arms and slowly started to catch up with Wyatt. Wyatt was a very calm and collected person; he was often the voice of reason to many. But if you messed with someone he really cared about his personality would do a complete 1-80 and the calm serenity Wyatt would provide for people would vanish to be replaced by a silent threat that if you didn't fix whatever you did you would meet an untimely death. Glancing to the side Jonesy watched silently as they walked 'Wyatt's acting normal, but what was that back there?' Jonesy's confusion was forgotten once he walked into Grind me, the strong scent of dark coffee and sweet pastries filled the air making the popular coffee shop feel much more home like and instantly calming the two who had just been sort-of-fighting.

"Alright you go find the girls, I'll get the coffee" Wyatt ordered walking up to the line, without a word Jonesy started walking towards a slightly more secluded booth in the corner of the cafe "Hey girls, your day just got a little better" he smile drooping a little when he was met with was some barely restrained laughter and a loud, ragged snort courtesy of his sister. "Ah, if it isn't beef-cake himself" Nikki joked brushing her dark purple hair from her face, through her giggles Jen managed to speak up "Jonesy! We were _just_ talking about you" Jens sneaky smile didn't exactly bode well with Jonesy.

"Oh? Were you talking how absolutely amazing and muscular I am?" He taunted as he slid into the seat next to Caitlyn casually throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Ugh, No" the small blonde denied throwing his arm off her like he had the plague "But we were talking about how you got plowed down by Jude and the way Wyatt blew up at you"

"What! You were there?!" Jonesy's shocked cry drew attention from some of the nearby tables. "Oh no we were here, but lucky for us your little trip is on facebook now" Jen explained with a little too much joy

Groaning dejectedly Jonesy –very gently- slammed his forehead on the table making the glass filled with sugar packets shudder. Walking back towards the gang Wyatt heard a loud bang and some distinct giggling, "Alright what happened?" he sighed sliding into the round red booth next to Jen who sat opposite of Jonesy, putting on an innocent smile Caitlyn looked up from watching Jonesy overreact to the news "Oh we were just explaining how his encounter with Jude is online"

"Well alright, your coffee's here" Wyatt gestured towards the tray filled with the open lidded mugs the store liked to use. Once each of them had their cups they dropped the topic of Jonesy's embarrassment for a while instead getting into miscellaneous conversations about whatever came to mind, they talked for a few hours not really bothering to move. "Hey dudes, dudettes" A calm voice spoke up from beside the table breaking Nikki and Caitlyn out of their fight about why monkeys should be kept as pets. Looking up Wyatt was the first to notice Jude, as Jonesy, Jen, Caitlyn and Nikki seemed to have thought the voice came from the table behind them, "Jude!" Wyatt called out, sounding much happier than any usual greeting "Nice to see you somewhere other than work!"

"Thanks, I'm happy I could find the place, I had to ask like twenty people where to go but nearly no one knew what I was talking about!" Jude complained loudly, a relaxed drawl evident in his voice. "Oh come sit" Wyatt insisted grabbing Jude's hand he pulled him into the small empty space next to him. Once fully seated Jude turned his head as if looking at the group, a small smile forming on his lips once he "spotted" Nikki "Hey Nikki, how it hangin?" he asked slouching into the soft rubbery upholstery

"Oh pretty good" Nikki Replied comfortably before her eyes lit up like fireworks exclaiming "Oh we chose, we chose! We're picking her up next week! Her names-"

"Katie?" Jude interrupted with the same amount of enthusiasm, "UH, y-yeah how'd you know?" Nikki asked baffled that Jude had known. "Oh I did her paper work, she's absolutely ecstatic" he explained calmer but still obviously happy "We've decided not to tell everyone yet, we're gonna let them know in a few days"

"Oh that makes sense" Nikki murmured taking a swig of her hot chocolate mocha. Deciding that he'd had enough of this one sided confusion Jonesy spoke up asking "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, my parents are adopting a little girl!" Nikki squealed -much like 'the clones' though she would completely deny she did anything of the sort—

"Oh congrats!" Caitlyn clapped giddily before latching onto Nikki's arm to ask a never ending flow of questions at a speed no human being could keep up with. Tipping his nose in the air Jude inhaled deeply, breathing in the aroma of Wyatt. Well Wyatt's coffee "Mmm, dude what is that?" Jude murmured nuzzling affectionately into Wyatt's shoulder, leaning his head into the crook of the taller boy's neck completely oblivious to the heatedly jealous stare coming from across the table. "Ah, it's a chocolate peppermint mocha with whipped cream" Wyatt explained watching as Jude's eyes closed hiding light baby blue eyes with beautiful blue pupils that just barely stood out against the irises. "Mmmm it smells like heaven" Jude breathed softly as the two became lost in their own little world much like the girls had been. "Would you like some?" Wyatt offered holding the cup closer to Jude, with a single slow, soft nod from the smaller blond Jude blindly felt for the cup in front of him, finding it he guided it to his lips but didn't take it from Wyatt's hand making him hold and tilt the cup as Jude drank. Placing the mug back on the table Wyatt noticed a small mound of whipped cream was rested on Jude's nose. Jonesy who had silently sat through the two's previous seemingly love filled antics watched shocked as Wyatt leant in without hesitation to lick off the cream in one quick, smooth stroke of the tongue before wrapping both arms around the slim boy pulling him so close Jude was nearly sitting in his lap. "Uhmm, hey Wyatt?" Jonesy spoke carefully hoping not to disturb the girls from their heated discussion on baby names, looking up from Jude's eyes which had been staring ahead at Jonesy, unseeing this whole time "Yeah?" Wyatt asked completely calm about his and Jude's position and actions.

"Are you and Jude, by any chance um, ya know-dating?" Jonesy asked uneasily watching the twos reaction carefully, Jude's pale face bloomed a faint pink tint as Wyatt instantly seemed nervous glancing between Jonesy and Jude uncertainly, his mouth twitching as though he wanted to agree but something held him back "It's okay if you are, I'm just curious" Jonesy assured although for some reason he did mind. He felt as if he was being betrayed by Wyatt and Jude, But why? Shaking his head he pushed his confusing thoughts to the back of his mind he started to chug his coffee ignoring as it melted his pallet.

Across the table Jude's cheeks flamed as he snuggled closer into Wyatt's cotton sweater gripping the taller boy's sleeve in a curled fist. "We're umm, just friends" Wyatt muttered his blush barely noticeable against his dark skin, Jonesy didn't fail to notice the hurt look that passed through Jude's eyes. Jonesy couldn't help the disbelieving sound from the back of his throat, catching Wyatt's eye he cocked a disconcerting eyebrow his eyes glancing to Jude before he pointedly dropped the subject.

Letting his gaze draw to Jude he felt his heart skip, what was this feeling? It certainly wasn't something he had felt before. Raking over Jude's curled, comfortable body he couldn't help but let his mind wander, how did he and Wyatt meet? Actually- "How do you all know Jude?" Jonesy asked looking around the table waiting for someone to speak up.

"Jonesy..." Nikki started hesitantly, taking a breath she continued "Jude's been in our classes for the past two years"

"What?! But I would've _seen_ him, or talked to him or-"

"We have talked before, many times actually but not for very long" Jude explained effectively cutting off Jonesy "Actually you were the first person I met when I came to school" Jude smiled dreamily his eyes drifting closed not a second later he slumped relaxed against Wyatt, his breath coming out in soft, even puffs from slightly parted lips. "Shiiiiiittt..." Jonesy groaned dropping his head back against the rubbery backrest "I am _such_ an **asshole**"

"Yeah, you are" Wyatt nodded in agreement, his eyes solely trained on Jude's prone form jealousy flashing in his eye for the briefest second before it was replaced by his usual happy demeanor. Sighing Jonesy hopped up out of the booth, wanting more than anything to drop this wave og guilt that crashed over him. Something in Jude's expression held such a sadness that it could've broken Jonesy's heart "I gotta get to work, I hate to admit it but I actually like this job so being on time wouldn't hurt" Jonesy laughed drawing Caitlyn out of their card game that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere "Yeah, Yeah see ya at the lemon Jonesy" she rushed waving quickly with her free hand. "Haha, yeah I should got too" Wyatt chuckled at the slightly dejected look on the Latino's face, the deep vibrations in his chest rousing Jude but not enough to wake him "Hey can you give me a hand, I don't wanna wake him up but I can't pick him up at this angle"

Nodding Jonesy leant down, grabbing Jude behind his knees and just under his shoulder blade. Heaving him up, expecting him to be heavy or heavier. The boy couldn't weigh more than ninety pounds, looking up from Jude with wide eyes he caught a small look of understanding from Wyatt "Is, umm... he _eats_ right?" Jonesy asked uncertainly, hoping that it was just him and not that Jude weighed less than a preteen girl. "He eats, but not enough" Wyatt shrugged trying to seem nonchalant about it but there was obvious worry showing on his face. Deciding it was time to dropped Jonesy shifted so Jude was resting comfortably against his chest "So where to?" he asked when Wyatt was out of the booth and walking to the door with him "Oh me and Jude have the first, second and fourth shifts at HMV today, we got tomorrow off thank god!" Wyatt complained loudly, happy to be back on usual grounds. "Hey do you want me to carry Jude?" he asked looking at the serine bundle in Jonesy's arms he couldn't help but feel slightly envious of his friend. "Huh?" Jonesy looked down at Jude who had unconsciously started tugging on the bottom of Jonesy's T-shirt "Oh umm yeah, sure"

Stepping closer to Wyatt Jonesy let Jude slip from his grip and into Wyatt's. Once Jude shifted from Jonesy's to Wyatt's grasp the taller Latino, boy took a step back. Jude fit in Wyatt's arms perfectly, his head fit in the crook of Wyatt's throat, his arms automatically wrapped around his neck and, he just seemed so at home. Like being away from Wyatt would be like tearing him away from a part of himself. Maybe he was just over thinking things, looking down slightly to meet Wyatt's gaze he saw steely determination in them, all regards for friendship, gone. Jonesy couldn't bother to hide the jealous rage that filled his mind and easily showed on his face. Neither of them knew what this meant, but they could both see that it would be something that would test their friendship and it wasn't going to be simple in the near future.


End file.
